justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
CS Comet
The CS Comet is a helicopter in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a medium transport helicopter with a very angular design and a 4-point wheeled landing gear setup. Helicopters such as the CH-47 Chinook and Kamov Ka-27 have this wheel setup, but those are rare special-purpose helicopters. It somewhat resembles the Eurocopter AS532 Cougar and SA 330 Puma helicopters, but the front resembles the NHIndustries NH90. It also resembles the AW156 Wildcat. The Rebel drop description says "The CS Comet's highly armored chassis allows it to take risks when delivering reinforcements to the front lines. It is armored but not armed." There are also to note 10 seats in the Helicopter including Pilot and Co-pilot Seats and 8 in the back. Performance It performs relatively normal for helicopters in Just Cause 3. According to the description, the CS Comet has more armor than lighter helicopters such as the Urga Postolka. It is unarmed, so don't enter a base with it, unless you only need a ride there. It's good at lifting small to medium objects, but the Urga Hrom D can lift much more. Locations Medici Military *Can be found at these Military bases in Medici: **Alte Potentia. **Griphon. **Guardia Massos II. **More bases are likely to spawn the Comet. *Occasionally can be seen carrying snipers over a military base or outpost. **Rarely, if you conquer the outpost, the helicopters won't despawn. *Can be called against the player carrying snipers if Rico is liberating a military base. The Rebellion It cannot be found flying around as a Rebel patrol. *Can be found at the same above Military bases in Medici, after they've been liberated. **Can be found on helipads in military facilities. **Appears with snipers during some settlement liberations. *Unlocked after liberating Cima Leon: Centcom. Trivia *It's built by the fictional company CS. *By purpose and size, it may be seen as a successor to the HH-22 Savior. *Its name may be a reference to the De Havilland Comet, the first jet-powered passenger plane. *There is a camera and winch on the front and right side of the helicopter respectively which seem to have no use to Rico. Gallery Medici Military Medici Military CS Comet Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Front.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Left Side.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Right Side.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Rear.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Top.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Cockpit.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Ground View.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Troop Bay.jpg Medici Military CS Comet Underside.jpg The Rebellion CS Comet.png Rebellion CS Comet Front Quarter.jpg CS Comet (rear corner).png|At a military base in the second Nerd3 pre-launch gameplay video. Rebellion CS Comet Front.jpg Rebellion CS Comet Rear.jpg Rebellion CS Comet Close Up.jpg Rebellion CS Comet Left Side.jpg Rebellion CS Comet Right Side.jpg Rebellion CS Comet Top.jpg Miscellaneous JC3 polygonal helicopter and explosion south of mountain.png|The earliest picture of this helicopter. CS Comet Unlock Screen.jpg|The Comet's unlock screen, after liberating Cima Leon: Centcom. CS Comet Rebel Drop Screen.jpg|As seen in the Rebel drop list. CS Comet concept art.jpg|Concept art for this vehicle. Aerospatiale sa 330 puma.jpg|The Aerospatiale SA-330 Puma, one of the helicopters the CS Comet resembles. Eurocopter AS532 Cougar.jpg|A Eurocopter AS532 Cougar, another helicopter the CS comet resembles. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3